Souhaite
by Sky End
Summary: MitsuhikoAi—30 kenangan, harapan dan cerita Mitsuhiko. —for 30 wishes challenge @ infantrum.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Souhaite

**Pairing**: Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya/Ai Haibara

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan/Case Closed © Gosho Aoyama

**Notes**: Untuk 30 Wishes Challenge by evey charen infantrum. Dan mungkin sedikit AU—dan seribu persen abal? :D _Souhaite_—Wishes, dalam bahasa Prancis © Google Translate. (ketauan ga modalnya) =))

**(1—Know More About You.)**

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya terdiam ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang memasuki kelasnya, dengan mata birunya yang bercahaya, terang—dengan pandangan dingin yang terkesan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih pintar daripada mereka semua disini. Mulut bocah dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya itu langsung terbuka, terpesona.

Nama gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu Ai. Ai Haibara. Ketika gadis itu memasuki kelas dengan Kobayashi-sensei di kelasnya, pipi Mitsuhiko memerah—bersamaan dengan beberapa murid lainnya, yang tentu saja menganggap Haibara-san itu sangat manis. (_Dan cantik, tentu saja_.) Jantungnya berdegup, kencang.

Kesan pertama—ketika ia berjalan langsung melewati Genta yang sudah menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahya yang kosong, dan malah menduduki bangku kosong di sebelah Conan—adalah _dingin_. Sampai-sampai sebuah komentar, "Ia sangat dingin!" dari mulut Mitsuhiko terlontar, tidak terhindarkan. Lalu perasaan lain—aneh, ia jadi kesal kepada Conan.

Sepulang sekolah, langsunglah Mitsuhiko dan Ai memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan, sementara Genta tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali kata-kata yang memperintahkan mereka untuk mengacuhkan Ai. Kemungkinan ia sedang terlalu sibuk membayangkan makanan-makanan di rumah.

Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah surat di sepatu yang mereka bilang sebagai 'tempat untuk pelaporan kasus' mereka—setelah mereka membangga-banggakan _semua _tentang grup detektif mereka—Mitsuhiko senang, karena Ai ikut dengan mereka menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Dan walaupun ia begitu memerhatikan Ai, ia tidak pernah tahu banyak soal gadis itu—mungkin tidak dalam satu hari.

Cerdas, dingin, tahu banyak hal—hanya itu yang diketahui Mitsuhiko tentang Ai. Dan ia selalu _ingin _mengetahui segala tentang Ai sejak itu.

.

**(2—Be Your Groom)**

Mitsuhiko berdiri di altar, tangannya berkeringat, sementara ia memandangi pendeta di depannya dengan tatapan garang. Terlalu lama, menunggu sang pengantin keluar dari gerbang itu, sementara di sebelahnya, ayahnya menepuknya di punggung untuk segenggam ketenangan. Percuma.

Tiba-tiba, musik yang indah terdengar di udara. Begitu Mitsuhiko menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata biru berjalan dari tempat masuk gerbang gereja, senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya. Mitsuhiko mendapati senyum lebar juga terbentuk di wajahnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan di sebelahnya, sementara sang pendeta mengatakan soal janji pernikahan—Mitsuhiko menatap mata gadis itu, biru yang mengingatkannya kepada langit, lalu mengatakan 'saya bersedia' ketika pendeta itu selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu. Dan ketika sang pendeta mengulang janjinya—kali ini ditujukan untuk Ai, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketika Ai mengatakan 'saya bersedia', ketika sang pendeta mengatakan kalau sekarang ia boleh mengecup bibir Ai, hatinya serasa meledak saking bahagianya. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir merah ranum Ai—

...ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ternyata, itu semua mimpi. Mitsuhiko merutuk, diam-diam memohon kepada Kami-sama agar kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

**(6—Fallen Angel)**

_Oh, matamu yang biru indah, sebiru laut Antartika. Kenapa Antartika? Karena pandanganmu sedingin es, sayang. Aku kadang membeku ketika melihat bibir merah ranummu yang membentuk sebuah seringai. Kau cantik, dingin, tenang—tapi kadang aku seperti melihatmu dicamuk badai. Ha, aku tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu, kurasa._

_Sebenarnya, aku sering bertanya apakah kau seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga sana. Dan panah Cupid pun tak lolos menerobos hatiku tepat ketika aku melihatmu, dengan rambut pendekmu yang berwarna cokelat terang, dengan seringaimu, dengan tatapanmu yang berasal dari bola mata biru itu._

_Ingin rasanya, aku mengatakan, 'Aku suka kamu'. Tapi—_

Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba ingin muntah membaca tulisannya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia membuang kertas itu ke perapian—karena _seseorang _akan membacanya jika ia menggeletakkannya sembarangan. Lalu, pandangannya beralih kepada jendela rumahnya yang terbuka, menampilkan salju yang turun, jatuh.

"Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar seorang malaikat jatuh, ya..." gumamnya dalam kesunyian, merasakan pipinya memerah, sambil merutuk perasaan suka. Ah, perasaan suka itu menyebalkan. Membuatnya mencecap sejuta rasa, yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh orang dewasa—apalagi dia yang masih bocah?

Nama itu terlintas di kepalanya,

Si Malaikat Jatuh—Ai Haibara.

.

**(19—Be a part in your life)**

"Ai-san?"

Kelompok detektif kecil mereka sudah keluar karena Genta memaksa mereka untuk menemaninya membeli makanan. Di kelas, tinggal mereka berdua yang tinggal. Ai sibuk memunguti, mencari-cari penghapusnya yang jatuh ketika tersenggol Ayumi. Mitsuhiko, tentu saja, bersikap sebagai _gentleman _dan dengan senang hati meminta untuk menggantikan Ayumi memunguti isi kotak pensil itu.

"Ya?" Ai tidak terlihat, masih sibuk mencari-cari penghapusnya—penghapus itu adalah salah satu _gadget _dari Profesor Agasa, dan jikalau ada yang menemukannya, maka matilah ia. Walau tidak ada yang tahu soal _gadget _itu selain Profesor dan ia sendiri, tetap saja... terdengar gerutuan pelan dari bibir Ai.

Mitsuhiko berdiri dari posisi merangkaknya, lalu menunduk malu, menatap lantai kelas, "Bolehkah aku—jadi bagian dari hidup Ai-san?" tanyanya malu-malu, merasakan wajahnya panas dan semburat merah pun hadir disana. Persis seperti remaja kasmaran yang baru kali ini mereguk cinta.

"...dengan hadir disini, bukannya kau sudah jadi bagian dari hidupku?"

Mendengar jawaban Ai, Mitsuhiko diam seribu bahasa.

.

**(26—Hanami)**

Di bawah pohon sakura, mereka mengobrol riang, mereka berpiknik. Sementara, Mitsuhiko masih saja melirik-lirik Ai dari kejauhan. Sementara Ai dari tadi sudah menyadarinya, walau diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu. Mitsuhiko lalu mengambil _ebi _di makanannya dan melahapnya cepat.

"Bunga sakuranya indah, ya?" Ayumi berkata, sambil menaruh kotak makannya yang sudah kosong, habis karena sudah ia lahap.

Genta menyahut setelah berhasil meminta daging dari Profesor Agasa, "Makanannya juga enak!" sahutnya ceria, membuat Conan mendengus sinis sebelum kembali memakan bekalnya. "Harusnya kita sering-sering begini... benar, Mitsuhiko, Ai, Conan?" lanjut Genta masih riang. (_Dan masih lapar_.)

"Iya," Mitsuhiko dan Ai menjawab, bersamaan, sedangkan Conan mengangguk pelan. Mitsuhiko langsung menatap Ai, semburat merah kembali hadir di kedua pipinya, sementara Ai meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali kepada makanannya yang masih tinggal setengah. Bersikap acuh tak acuh, seperti biasanya.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, hati Mitsuhiko meledak lagi saking bahagianya.

**A/N**: Mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan. Dan maaf untuk membuat anda semua membaca ff saya yang abal ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Souhaite

**Pairing**: Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya/Ai Haibara

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

**Notes**: Untuk 30 Wishes Challenge oleh evey charen infantrum; Dan—selebihnya sama seperti yang di _chapter _kemarin?

* * *

**(5. Superstar)**

Tulisan Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya berantakan, walau tidak sehancur tulisan temannya, Genta. Sambil bisu ia menatap tulisannya, dan latihan _kanji _yang ada di papan tulis, lalu tersenyum sedih. Matanya langsung berkelana ke arah lain. Conan, yang kelihatan bosan dan sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan tugas _kanji _itu dengan sempurna (lagi), dan Ai, yang sedang menatap Conan bergantian dengan jawabannya.

Tampak sekali kalau Ai sangat memerhatikan Conan. Sambil lambat laun mengusir cemburu yang langsung merayapi hatinya, menggodanya untuk mengamuk penuh emosi, Mitsuhiko menutup matanya, lalu menatap ke arah kertas bukunya. Ia menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya, sebelum menulis, dengan tulisan sebagus mungkin:

_Bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian Ai Haibara_?

Sumpah, intelegensianya belum melewati batas rata-rata seorang seumurnya, seperti Conan yang seperti sudah mengerjakan soal-soal ini berulang kali. Sampai kadang Mitsuhiko bingung apa yang membuatnya pintar seperti itu—novel-novel Detektif Saimonji masa' mengandung informasi tentang pelajaran kelas SD?

Kalau soal _kanji_, karya Shinmei Nintaro itu mengandung huruf susah yang mengharuskan Conan untuk mencari wawasan pada kamus, tapi—bagaimana dengan karya besar Sir Arthur Conan Doyle itu? Mungkin wawasan Sir Arthur menular karena nama mereka identikal.

Oke, soal intelegensia, ia menang jauh dari Conan. Ia tidak tahu ingin jadi apa lagi untuk menarik perhatian Ai Haibara. Jadi seperti Kaito Kid? Ah, ah—siapa dia? Ia bukan penyihir terakhir abad ini.

Frustasi, akhirnya ia malah menulis kata ini dengan huruf-huruf blok. Kata ini pilihan terakhirnya, walau ia yakin Ai Haibara tidak akan berpaling padanya karena kata ini.

_Superstar_.

.

**(9. a fragile soul)**

Rapuh. Satu kata yang tidak cocok disandingkan dengan Ai Haibara. Bagi Mitsuhiko, Ai selalu tampak kuat seperti batu. Bukan batu karang yang akan hancur sekali sentuh, lebih seperti baja, kadang. Ia perempuan dengan mental baja baginya—ia terlihat tidak akan hancur. Atensinya selalu terpaku pada satu hal, tidak pernah terpecah-pecah. Ia selalu berkonsentrasi kepada suatu hal terpenting.

(Ia selalu tenang, menghadapi situasi ter_gawat _sekalipun.)

Hanya sekali Mitsuhiko bisa melihat Ai ketakutan, dan itu adalah waktu insiden pembajakan bus waktu itu. Dimana ia melihat Ai gemetaran, menunduk menatap kakinya yang putih dan kurus. Dan walau Mitsuhiko tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya, Mitsuhiko merasa khawatir.

Ia ingin melindunginya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Baginya, Ai Haibara adalah gadis tanpa cela, yang tidak mudah takut seperti Ayumi. Tapi siapa sangka, seperti perempuan _normal _(tekan, garisbawahi) Ai mempunyai jiwa yang rapuh?

.

**(12. the thread that differ between dream and reality)**

Pada mimpi Mitsuhiko, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Kadang berseteru, beradu mulut—tidak pernah beradu fisik, tapi—membantu satu sama lain dalam pelajaran. Mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang patut dicontoh, tanpa perselingkuhan maupun apapun.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya teman. Mitsuhiko merasakan sesuatu yang spesial, tapi Ai tidak. Mitsuhiko bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ai Haibara. Ia hanya seorang '_teman_' biasa, tanpa ikatan apapun.

(Kenyataan memang selalu kejam dan pahit.)

.

**(17. before the sun rises again)**

Ai tidak pernah menganggap siapapun pada kelompok detektif ciliknya sebagai lebih dari teman, bahkan tidak untuk Conan. _Sure_, Ai mengagumi lelaki itu karena hipotesisnya yang tepat; Sherlock Heisei yang selalu bisa memecahkan masalah-masalah pada akhir-akhirnya, walau tersandung batu pada awal-awal.

Dan Ai tidak pernah—sekalipun—menyangka, kata-kta yang berhubungan dengan '_suki_' akan pernah terucap dari bibir temannya, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya yang itu, dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya, si sopan santun yang selalu memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan gestur formal.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika Ai sedang berada di balkon, ketika yang lain masih terlelap dan Mitsuhiko mengucapkan kata itu tiba-tiba.

Enggan melukai hati lelaki kecil itu, sebuah anggukan diciptakan oleh Ai. "...sampai matahari terbit," katanya menyela sunyi lama setelah '_suki_' diucapkan. Terlihat kelegaan pada wajah Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya.

("...sampai matahari terbit," kata Mitsuhiko, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ai.)

.

**(20. replace the gold medal)**

Mitsuhiko memenangkan sebuah olimpiade IPA tingkat sekolah dasar pada akhir musim panas. Semua orang mengatakan selamat, bahkan Conan yang terlihat sangat meremehkan medali emas yang dikalungkan di leher Mitsuhiko saat seluruh sekolah dikumpulkan dalam aula.

Ai mengatakan selamat, tapi hanya itu.

Dan Mitsuhiko berharap ia bisa menukar semua ucapan selamat dan medali emas yang terasa berat di lehernya ini, dengan sebuah kata '_selamat_' dan genggaman erat Ai.

(Yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di kenyataannya.)

.

_tbc_

* * *

**A/N**: Harusnya di_post _Senin kemarin, tapi _damn_, UTS mengganggu jiwa saya. ;_; *menangis kejar* Review? *sodorin bunga mawar*


End file.
